


cherry wine

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: the taste is sweet on his lips





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/gifts).



> title comes from Cherry Wine by Hozier

how divine he looks, spent and flushed on silk sheets. a poem he can't form the words to.

dyed web patterns once on hips, slid down legs as he went for home stretch. the swallowing heat as his head thrown back, pleasure drowning out choked-up gasp.

pace is set in sure motion, hands and fingers that trail below, grip like snake on bony hips. 

together they writhe, bend and moan in pleasure, the touch of skin on skin.

through passion throes as the moon climbs higher, his hands come to move up and wrap around pale neck, yet unmarked, may it be for another day to come.

palms rest warm and heavy above windpipe, ready to press at moments notice.

a nod is all he needs for confirmation, fingers coming to tighten and alleviate breath. the sounds he makes are nothing short of the dirtiest of fantasies his mind can produce.

just another press before his beloved comes undone, red staining cheeks and shoulders as he cries out, mantra and prayer in the arch of his back.

what I wouldn't give to see this all the time, Dan thinks to himself, as Sebastian comes down from the high, unfocused gaze and lips swollen more than usual.

as he leans down and captures those lips once again, he remarks internally about their sweet taste. cherry wine, dark in color yet not in taste, near the color of the fingerprints sure to blossom and stay on hips, from heavy-handed grip.

as the moon murmurs her song so sweetly, arms and legs tangle, lazy "I love you's" as they gradually give into need for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> as always, you can contact me on tumblr (babydoll-leith) or discord (underscorepidge#9758)


End file.
